The Big One Eight
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles turn 18 and believe that it will be one of the best birthdays ever.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **The Big One Eight**

Donny was sleeping in his bed when he felt something on him. He opened his eyes and found Mikey sitting on him.

"Why are you sitting on me?" Donny asked sleepily.

"Time to wake up and celebrate our 18th birthday," Mikey replied with a smile.

"We'd better get Leo and Raph up if they're not already."

"Ok and I won't sit on them."

Just then, Leo and Raph appeared in the doorway. They were surprised to see Mikey sitting on Donny.

"Mikey, why are you sitting on Donny?" Leo inquired.

"I wanted him to get up so we can celebrate our 18th birthday," Mikey admitted.

"Hopefully, Splinter's cooking breakfast for us," Raph said.

"Then let's get some," Mikey said, getting up and pulling Donny out of bed.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Splinter had made scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with butter flavored syrup.

"I hope all of you are enjoying your birthday breakfast," Splinter told the turtles who nodded in agreement while eating the food.

"Anything else going on today?" Leo asked.

"Miss Calls, Miss O'Neil, and Mr. Jones will be joining us for your birthday party in a couple hours," Splinter replied.

"Looking forward to it," Raph said.

"This will be one of the best birthdays ever," Mikey declared.

"Especially since we're no longer minors," Donny chimed in.

"However, the four of you won't officially become adults until your 21st birthday," Splinter said.

The turtles nodded in understanding. When they were done breakfast, Splinter and the turtles helped with the clean up.

* * *

A couple hours later, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and ten year old Chloe Calls arrived for the turtles' birthday. They joined Splinter and the turtles in dancing to party music and having cake, pizza, and soda.

"Glad Casey and I were able to join you for a while since we have some packing to do," April told the turtles.

"Where are you two going?" Chloe inquired.

"April and I are going to Hawaii for a two month vacation," Casey admitted.

"Hope you have a good time," Donny said sincerely.

"Sounds like you two will have an awesome vacation," Mikey said with a grin.

"When do you leave?" Leo asked.

"We need to be at the airport by eight tonight," April replied.

"How long are you able to stay?" Raph asked.

"About an hour and then April and I need to leave," Casey replied.

"In that case, my sons should open their gifts now," Splinter said.

"I'll go first!" Mikey offered with enthusiasm. He received a mixer from Donny, hot mitts from Raph, and a cookbook from Leo.

Mikey threw his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. Then Leo and Raph joined in and the four of them released each other a few moments later.

"I'll take the next turn," Donny volunteered. He received a classical music CD from Mikey, a notebook from Raph, and a science and technology book from Leo.

Donny thanked his brothers for the gifts as they wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other.

"My turn," Raph said. He received a punching ball from Mikey, polish for his Shell Cycle from Donny, and a red stress ball from Leo. Raph hi threed his brothers.

"I'm ready," Leo said. He received a candle from Mikey, a box of herbal tea from Donny, and an origami kit from Raph. He thanked his brothers for the gifts as he shook hands with them.

"Casey and I will now give our gift," April said.

"Hope you like it," Casey told the turtles, handing over the gift.

The turtles opened the gift which turned out to be a pool table. They threw their arms around Casey and April who returned the gesture and then they all released each other.

"Thanks for the pool table," the turtles said in unison.

"You're welcome," Casey and April said in unison.

"This next gift is from Miss Calls and I," Splinter said.

"We pooled our money to get it for you," Chloe admitted to the turtles.

Splinter handed the gift to the turtles who immediately opened it. It turned out to be a new action movie.

Mikey, Donny, and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and so did Raph, Leo, and Splinter. Then Chloe and Splinter switched places.

"We've been wanting to see this," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Glad you like it," Chloe said.

"Casey and I need to go now," April said as she and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other and then let go.

"Hope you two have a good vacation," Splinter said. "I will see you when you come back."

"Looking forward to it," Casey said and then left holding hands with April. Splinter, Chloe, and the turtles waved goodbye to them.

A few minutes later, Splinter disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with a chocolate chip pizza. He put it on the table and Chloe got out her phone and set it on camera mode.

"It is unfortunate that Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones were not able to stay for the birthday pizza," Splinter said. "Miss Calls, would you like to take a picture of my sons with the pizza?"

"Better yet, we can sing 'Happy Birthday' and film them standing behind the pizza," Chloe suggested and Splinter nodded in agreement.

The turtles stood behind the pizza and wrapped their arms around each other. They smiled the whole time Chloe and Splinter sang "Happy Birthday" to them and then they blew out the candles and released each other.

Splinter sliced the pizza and the turtles and Chloe each grabbed a slice. While they ate, Splinter sat down on the sofa feeling tired.

"You all right, Sensei?" Leo asked with concern.

"I am just tired," Splinter replied. "Must be from the excitement of today."

"If you want, I can make some tea for you," Chloe offered.

"I accept your offer, Miss Calls," Splinter said and then Chloe headed for the kitchen.

The turtles kept a close eye on Splinter while Chloe was in the kitchen. Several minutes later, she came out with a mug filled with chamomile tea which she handed to Splinter.

"How is it?" Chloe asked as Splinter took a sip.

"Very tasteful," Splinter replied.

Mikey and Donny sat on one side of Splinter while Leo and Raph sat on the other. Eventually, Splinter finished the tea, stood up, and handed the mug to Chloe.

"I'm going to head home after I take care of this," Chloe said, heading for the kitchen.

"I shall go to bed now," Splinter said. "Maybe that will help."

The turtles wrapped their arms around Splinter who returned the gesture. They released each other when Chloe came out of the kitchen and then she and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hope you have a good sleep," Chloe said and then she and Splinter released each other.

"I will do my best," Splinter said and then headed for his room.

* * *

The turtles were setting up blankets in the living room. Chloe had just checked on Splinter and saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"He seems fine for now," Chloe replied. "If you need any help, I'm here for you."

Leo and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then let go. Then Raph, Donny, and Mikey got their turns and Chloe left the lair. The turtles laid down on a large blanket and covered themselves with another one. Mikey and Donny were in the middle and Raph was next to Mikey and Leo was next to Donny.

"Will Splinter be all right?" Mikey asked.

"We'll make sure that he will be," Leo replied.

"Hopefully, he's just tired," Donny said.

"I just hope it's not more than that," Raph said.

The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep. They hoped that this wouldn't the last birthday that they would celebrate with Splinter.

The End


End file.
